Ryder Martin
Ryder Martin, also known as '''Max Jonathan '''on his fake ID, is the main deuteragonist of Trouble Comes Naturally. He is a new student at Ridgeward High School along with Agnes Celine and Duke Tomlin, and is a part-time barista for The 20's Tearoom and Cafe. Ryder is an enemy of The Aces, for getting in the way of preparing for their mayoral campaign, delaying it further. Biography Ryder is the only child of Frederick and Amanda Martin, born on October 21st, 2002. For most of his young life and adolescence, he and his family lived outside of Ridgeward Bay, in Riverside. As a child, his parents were able to easily take care of him as he was a quiet kid. However, as he grew up, going into kindergarten and eventually Middle School, he began to neglect what his parents and authorities would say to him, learning of his freedom to do what he wants. In 2013, he and his family were in a car crash that resulted in zero casualties. However, there were injuries. One injury included the loss of the use of his mother's legs, meaning that she could no longer go to work. Another of the injuries was a gash in Ryder's arm, that he got covered up with a tattoo. This was the only major scar on his body from the crash that he has covered. Due to the car crash, the family lost a lot of money due to his mother no longer being able to work, and having to find a job that would pay from home. In 2019, the family moves to Ridgeward Bay so that Ryder's father can easily work in his new job. Soon after moving, Ryder was employed at The 20's Tearoom and Cafe - a coffee shop themed after 1920's and WW1 era America - as a part-time barista. This allowed for the family to earn more money as a whole. Soon after his employment, Ryder had settled in to his new school - Ridgeward High School. On his first day, he witnessed Agnes Celine being tormented in the halls by Duke Tomlin. After witnessing this, he threatens Duke, scaring him off. In the process of this, however, he also scares off Agnes. Later in the week, he approaches Agnes who was recovering from being tormented by Duke once again. He comforts her, asking what is wrong, yet gets no answer. The two talk about other things. Trivia * Some parts of his body are covered in a lot of scar tissue from the car crash. There is a large scar across his spine, cuts around his ankles, a scar across his jaw and one on his wrist. The scar on his wrist was the deepest and most visible, and he had it covered up with a tattoo. ** In cursive, the tattoo reads the date he got the scar - 5.12.13 *** Due to the author being English, and the book being set in America, it's unknown whether the author meant that the crash happened on the 5th of December 2013 or on the 12th of May 2013. * There is a tattoo of a diamond behind his ear. He doesn't know where it came from, when he got it, or what it means. ** Ryder assumes he got it while drunk before finding out where it really came from. ** It actually came from being abducted by Ace Johnson, who often marks those who have betrayed him or been in his way. It is unknown why this happened to Ryder, but not to Ivy Yankov.